Problem: If $a + b = -7$ and $x + y = -6$, what is $9b + 6x + 9a + 6y$ ?
Answer: $= 9a + 9b + 6x + 6y$ $= (9) \cdot (a + b) + (6) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (9) \cdot (-7) + (6) \cdot (-6)$ $= -63 - 36$ $= -99$